kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Roberts
"You thought I was dating Nigel Uno? Puh-lease!" --Numbuh 10 to Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.. Numbuh 10, real name Evangeline Alison Roberts (born as Eva Neptune), is the cousin of Numbuh 1, as her father is his mother's long-lost brother. She is the long-lost Princess of the Sea, the blood-daughter of Kyogre Neptune, and a powerful waterbender. She is the leader of Sector L and is a news anchorwoman for the KND Nightly News, alongside her anchorman, Numbuh 11.0. She is voiced by Tara Strong. She is a pretty girl whom Numbuh 2 seems to have a big crush on. She befriends Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., talking about a number of embarrassing facts about Numbuh 1, much to Numbuh 1's chagrin. She made her first appearance in Operation: C.O.U.C.H.. She is also seen in the audience in Operation: I.T.. History Background Eva was born in Oceana under Sea King, Kyogre, and his human wife, Mamare. At the same time, the egg of her brother, Manaphy, was laid. The kingdom was invaded by Davy Jones and his Dutchman Pirates, who brought the Kraken to rampage the city. He tried to capture Eva and Manaphy, but Kyogre rescued and banished his daughter to Los Angeles' shore. She was found by a married couple, Eric and Angelica Roberts, who adopted and named her Eva. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, Eva and many others were upset over Numbuh 1's leave. When Nigel returned to Earth during the Irkens' invasion, he wanted Eva to play a video on the Nightly News, of Dimentia confessing her plan. On the flight back, they were ambushed by Dimentia and her Magiblots, but Eva managed to defeat them. They got to Sector L and played the video for everyone, convincing Jirachi to betray Dimentia. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Eva joined Nigel and his group on the quest to defeat Malladus and save the world from his demons. Along the way, Octoroo has recognized her as the long-lost Ocean Princess, and warns Davy Jones about her. She made her biggest appearance in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when she went with Kade and Sector V to the Bermuda Triangle, wear they were ambushed by Davy Jones and his crew, kidnapping Eva. Onboard the Flying Dutchman, Jones showed Eva her waterbending powers. When she escaped via magic mirror, she waas reunited with her friends, and they returned to her home, where Oshus revealed her origins in Oceana. She and her friends then had to go on a quest to find the Seven Ocean Talisman and awaken the Sea Crown to defeat Jones. Upon the way, she hatched the egg of her blood-brother, Manaphy, Prince of the Sea, and the two found a quick bond. They later learned that Oshus was secretly the Ocean King, Kyogre, after the first Kraken attack. Oshus insists that Eva must remain in Oceana forever after Jones is defeated, but after Eva gets the Phantom Sword, she threatens him with it, saying that she'll do what she wants, and she'll decide her own destiny. After doing so, she admitted her feelings to Numbuh 11.0, and the two kissed. After they arrived at the Sea Temple, Davy Jones removed the jewels from the Sea Crown, cancelling all waterbending. Eva was able to restore the crown, and in doing so, she gained the powers of the sea, using her enhanced waterbending to defeat Davy Jones once and for all. Afterwards, she tossed the Phantom Sword into the sea. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, she accompanied Sector V and the others on the Quest for the Eight Firstborn. During the Ocean Saga, the group met Captain Lyle T. Rourke, who offered to help them search for the kingdom of Oceana, so that Eva may catch Manaphy in the Spirit Ball. Eva had to dive into the Aquatic Abyss in order to find the Phantom Sword again, and once she did so, she had to do an unexpected battle with Master Pakku. Shortly arriving at Oceana and meeting Manaphy and Kyogre again, Captain Rourke betrayed them and stoke Manaphy, and the jewels of the Sea Crown, causing the kingdom to begin to collapse as GUN arrived. The heroes stole the jewels back and restored the Sea Crown again as Eva did battle with Rourke. As Rourke tossed her into the sea, Eva once again gained her oceanic powers, becoming a giantess made of water. Eva used her power to easily crush the GUN Navy and destroy Rourke for good. Afterwards, she caught Manaphy inside the Spirit Ball, becoming his Guardian. Later in the story, as they went to the Avatar Realms, Eva did battle with Katara while everyone else battled other members of the Avatar Gaang. Later, Eva met an old woman named Hama, who offered to teach her enhanced skills of waterbending. That night, Hama was going to teach Eva bloodbending, the dark waterbending move, but Eva refused to learn it. The others arrived as they all did battle with Hama, but Hama was defeated when Grim sucked the life-force out of her. Nextgen Series In the future, Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson are married, and have two kids: a daughter named Melody, who borrows traits from Numbuh 10, and a son named Danny, who resembles Kade, and both kids work as news anchors for KNN. They are also both waterbenders. Eva is also the anchorwoman on her own news channel, alongside her husband, Kade, as anchorman. In The Son of Evil, Eva and Kade made the announcement of Cheren Uno brutally assaulting his friends and other people, before they learned it was Nerehc EiznekCm Onu. In Anthony Ant, the two made the broadcast of Viridi's sudden attack on the chilidog factory, using her Reset Bomb. Major Battles *Eva vs. Dimentia and her Magiblots. *Eva and friends vs. the Kraken. *Princess Eva vs. Davy Jones. *Eva and friends vs. Metal Sonic. *Eva and Nigel vs. Ganondorf Dragmire. *Eva vs. Master Pakku. *Eva vs. Lyle T. Rourke. *Eva vs. Katara. *Eva vs. Hama. *Eva and others vs. the Brotherhood of Evil. *Eva and others vs. Arceus. Relationships Nigel Uno Nigel is Eva's non-blood cousin. The two have a brother-sister bond, and care about each other a lot. Regardless, she likes to talk gossip about him and make fun. Kade Jackson Kade is Eva's best friend since kindergarten. The two really care for each other, and even have secret crushes. In the future, they are married with kids. Kyogre Neptune Kyogre is Eva's blood-father, the Ocean King. He wanted her to come to Oceana and rule as Ocean Princess, but she refused and threatened him. Davy Jones Davy Jones tried to kill Eva when she was a baby, and it has been her destiny to beat him. Hama Hama tried to teach Eva how to bloodbend, but she refuses. Appearance She usually wears a green shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. When on vacation, she wears a red top, a blue sarong or shorts, white pearl earrings, and white sandals with red straps. She has emerald green eyes and orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail. On the right side of her face she has a beauty mark. Powers Eva is a waterbender of incredible power, born under the Ocean God himself in Samiya, where all waterbending is concentrated. Eva can utilize the power from the Sea Crown and increase her Water Chi tenfold, becoming Princess Eva. She can also become a giant of water and have the strength of tsunamis. Eva is also proficient in regular combat, able to chi-block, and she wields the Phantom Sword in combat, too. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Main Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Waterbenders Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Sector Leaders Category:Royals Category:KND Characters Category:Sector L Members Category:Roberts Family Category:Doctors Category:Swordsmen Category:White Lotus Members